wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Blood Moon
|-|Notice and Character credits.= Enter your OCs in the comments if you want, I'm only taking minor characters though. WORK IN PROGRESS. The following OC's owners had given me permission to use them in my fanfiction. Coding by MysticalAnything. Fadedwalker: LunaTFoxy Killifish: Sbyman Black Mamba: MysticalAnything Mystic: MysticalAnything Mint: MysticalHotDog Supernova: AFellowMercyMain Kurante: LightFairy Fan: Harpytoe/Bright Light Feline Phoenix: BrambleshadeofShadowclan Citric: Flicker the Overseer Prismdancer: XXHeriotzaXx |-|Prolouge= Prologue 1,000 years before The Dragonet Prophecy Vapor shook his head. What have I done? ''He thought sadly as he stared down at the dragon in front of him. The dragon, who was staring at Vapor blankly, had crawled out of a viewing-screen just moments ago. It was seeming and adult, male hybrid of Night and Rain, with a large frill and scattered silver stars on it's wings. Vapor was worried. ''What is this? WHO is this. Is it dangerous? ''The Seawing animus thought, he adjusted his silver-rimmed glasses and peered over at the creature. It continued to stare blankly at him. "Hmmm, maybe it's not alive." Vapor hummed, tapping his clip-board with his reed-and-graphite pencil. Almost as if on cue, the strange dragon stood up on it's hind legs and said, in a horribly fake-sounding voice. "Hello kids! Who's ready for some fun with Re-e-e-e-e-." The hybrid seemed to glitch, violently shaking it's head and it's speech became broken, repeating the same letter over and over again. Vapor stood in shocked silence as the dragon malfunctioned. A moment later, the odd dragon stopped and sat back down on it's haunches again. Vapor blinked at it. It stared back. "Of course!" Vapor said, slapping his forehead with his silver talons. "You're the animation I made for the Video Cave System." The Seawing took a step forward and looked at his creation. "I almost didn't notice you. You look different from when you were an animation." He chuckled. Vapor was right, the dragon ''did ''look different from the moving drawing he created. The dragon in the animation had big, cartoon eyes and stubby talons, it's wings were small and it was very tame-looking. Nothing like this monstrosity before him. ''This ''dragon had two tails, the left one seemed to glitch out of reality at the end, it had golden lightning bolt patterns going down it's sides, and it's once-docile eyes are now a bright toxic green. Menacing indeed. "It seems reality didn't treat you very well, huh?" Vapor smiled sadly. The dragon gave no hint of emotion at this statement, it just stared. Vapor sighed, he shuffled his marine-colored wings and turned away from his creation, his blue glowscales flashing in the dark room. Vapor was a solitary scientist living in a dark house near the Old Night Kingdom. He practiced his experiments by himself and his recent project was a sort of containment vessel for recordings, to go along with his new viewing screen. He kept telling himself this would be a success around the continents, he would make millions and be one of the most famous dragons in the world. But, he had hit a roadblock. It was his own creature. When he drew the animation, he named it simply, Record, he was made just to be something he could record on his VCS Tape. But, as usual, something went wrong. Vapor had cast a spell to put some finishing touches on his invention. But, instead of it's intended intention, the spell had affected Record, making him to be able to crawl through the viewing-screen and into the real world. Vapor shook his head and turned back around. "R-record?" He asked. The dragon blinked, showing some kind of life. "Can you follow me?" Record turned his head to stare at Vapor, studying his pale blue scales, his indigo gills, and his nervous expression as record started to stand up. Vapor smiled hopefully. "Yes, yes, that's it, come to me." He called. Record started to walk toward him until he glitched and disappeared from the room for a brief moment. Before Vapor had time to register what had happened, Record popped back into reality, appearing right in front of the scientist's snout. Vapor gave out a nervous laugh. "Well, that's new." He said, turning away and leading the living glitch to a large, black stairwell made of obsidian. He glanced behind him to see if Record was still there. He was, staring blankly at him. As usual. Vapor smiled nervously at him and Record returned the smile with blank eyes and a fake, cartoony smile plastered on his face. Vapor turned around and sighed again, it seems that he sighed a lot these days. He continued to lead the dragon up the staircase until he reached the top of the second floor. "Come now," He said to Record. The two walked over to a large wooden door inlaid with golden decorations and green emeralds. The doorknob was gold with tiny details of leaves etched into it as well a an emerald inlaid in the center. "Okay buddy, you are going to live in here for now on okay?" Vapor said, smiling. Record stared at the door before turning back to Vapor and saying. "Record is everyone's friend!" Vapor closed his eyes and let out a huff, his smile faltering. He oped the door and gestured inside. "Just get in." He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his talons. Record's smile seemed to grow into a menacing toothy grin as he walked inside, his midnight blue scales flashing in the moonlight filtering through the window. With a quick movement, Vapor slammed the door shut and locked Record in. He let out a breath and smiled. ''Poor thing, ''the back of his mind thought. he did feel a bit sad for the living cartoon, stuck inside a cruel world. He hoped the dragon wouldn't go insane for any reason, the movies he created warned him about that. But, as he walked away from the door, he pushed that thought down deep inside him. After all, that only happened in the movies. |-|Part One= Chapter One ''1,050 years later Unicorn flew over the golden sand, her transparent wings shimmering in the blazing sunlight. She was planning to see her mother today, after all, she hasn't seen her in a least a year. She swooped over the large sand dunes of the desert, breathing in the dry air. Since her mother lived near the Ice and Sand Kingdom border, she should be getting close by now. The sun was high in the sky, signaling noon, a vulture flapped overhead, circling a dead hyena. Unicorn sniffed. Poor thing, ''she thought sadly. She shook herself. ''No, no sadness today. I'm going to see Mother! Oh, how I missed her. '' The tribrid shifted her four wings and propelled herself across the sky, gaining speed as she went. The golden sand below her was just a blur as she shot across the vast expanse of pale blue sky. After about an hour, the temperature shifted a bit and Unicorn could feel a cold breeze coming from the North, she smiled. She was almost there. She flapped her wings faster and the coldness increased. Soon enough, the sand changed to scattered snow and silver boulders. Unicorn slowed down and started to hover in the air. She looked around, scanning the ground for her dragonethood home. Flurries of white snowflakes danced around the grey landscape, Unicorn didn't seem to mind the cold. "Mother!" She called out. "Are you here?" She waited for a response. The snow kicked up a notch, starting to obscure Unicorn's vision. "YES DARLING!" A voice rang out from somewhere in the east. "COME OVER HERE!" Unicorn beamed and flew toward the voice. As she flew farther into the East, a small hut began to appear. It was made of grey stones and wood from pine trees, it was just big enough to fit two dragons, and a chimney on the roof had puffs of black smoke floating out of it. Outside of the hut, was Unicorn's mother. "MUM!" Unicorn said, rushing toward the Silk/Ice hybrid, barreling into her and burying her head into her arms. Crystal smiled and hugged her daughter. "I've missed you," She whispered. Unicorn smiled, her perfect white fangs gleaming. "Me too." The two had their moment, hugging, and saying how much they missed each other, and just talking in general. "Here, come inside, darling." Crystal said, releasing her grip on her daughter. Unicorn smiled and nodded, following her mother inside. The inside of the hut had glossy oak floors, stone walls, there was a small table near the center of the room along with some lanterns here-and-there, and there was two pine doors, one on each side of the room. The one on the left lead to Crystal's room and the one on the right lead to Unicorn's room. "It's just like I remember it." Unicorn whispered. Crystal came up beside her and smiled. "Yeah, I knew you would come and visit one day so I kept it the very same as the day as you left." She said. Unicorn gazed around the room and her eyes locked on her old door. Detailed carving of unicorns and dragons walked upon the frame of the door, the golden doorknob was covered with small engraving of flowers. She quietly walked over to the door and rested her silver talons on the knob. Unicorn sucked in her breath as she turned the doorknob. She let the breath out as she looked inside. Unicorn's room was painted a light violet, rugs of lavender and gold laid on the ground, a large mirror hung on the left wall as well as a small shelf filled with curious kink-knacks of all sorts. A silver statue of a unicorn here, a vase of fake flowers there, and a piece of silver and lavender eggshell in the center. "I loved my room..." Unicorn whispered happily. "All the memories that took place in here." Unicorn was right, many memories took place in her room, she celebrated her fourth birthday in that room, she observed a meteor shower by the silver-rimmed window, and many other joyous events happened in that very room. She looked at the ground and fiddled with her talons, as she was remembering all the good times that happened in this very room, it looked exactly the way she left it, the way she liked it. Crystal backed away, leaving her daughter in peace, and started to brew some tea. Unicorn stepped into her room and laid down onto a gold-colored rug. She gazed around her old room, it seemed smaller than she remembered. She was prepared for that, after all, it has been a year since she had last went in here. On the day of her sixth birthday, Crystal had let Unicorn explore the world for herself. Unicorn remembered how happy she had been that day. Finally able to live out her dreams and explore the world like she alwaysed wanted. During the span of that year, Unicorn had made alliences with a few SeaWings in the Sea Kingdom and had helped stop a (very small) war between the SkyWings and MudWings. Unicorn rested her head on her front talons and started to flutter her beautiful blue eyes shut. She was awfully tired after that long trip to her hut. Her wings ached and her arms felt numb because of her holding them in her flying position for so long. She breathed heavily out her nose and started to drift into sleep. After about five hours, Unicorn was woken up by her mother. "Come, dinner's ready." Crystal called from the main room. Unicorn opened her eye, rubbing the sleep away with her talons. She strode out of her room and into the main room. Crystal sat at the table, a bowl of red and blue berries sat in a wooden bowl. "This looks lovely!" Unicorn said happily, sitting down with her mother. "Yep, I picked out your favorite," Crystal replied, picking up a small blueberry and putting it into her mouth. Crystal was a delicate dragon, she had pale blue and violet scales, her four SilkWing wings were almost clear like her daughter's, they were a light blue in color and the right bottom one was torn beyond repair. A silver necklace around her neck had Unicorn's name and her father's name, Beam, engraved on a heart-shaped silver pendant with a purple jewel right down in the middle. "Father would have loved this," Unicorn whispered, grabbing a red berry. Crystal was silent for a moment before saying, "Yeah, he would." Her eyes seemed watery and she said these words in a faint whisper. The two finished their dinner in silence. The sun outside had sank under the horizon and the sky turned a beautiful shade of violet and bottle-green. Some stars started to gleam. "Well, I better get to bed. I got many plans for us to do tomorrow!" Crystal said happily, getting up and heading to her room. "Good night." She called. "Good night!" Unicorn replied back, heading toward her own room. She laid down on the same golden rug and gazed outside her window. The stars shimmered and the Northern Lights started to appear. The green and blue and violet colors dancing around the midnight sky like ribbons of color flapping in the wind. Unicorn smiled and rested her head on her talons, curling up into a pastel-colored ball. ''Tomorrow is a new day. = Chapter 2 = Unicorn woke up to sunlight streaming through her window. She got up on her talons and stretched, her wings fluttering. She rubbed her eyes and walked out of the room, the winter storm appearently over. She trotted into the main room and stopped. Her mother was sitting at the table, her head in her pearly white talons. In her other talon was a tattered piece of scroll. Unicorn could hear faint sobbing coming from her mother's talons. "What's wrong mother?" She asked, sitting down with her. Crystal stopped sobbing, her shoulders stopped moving shakily up and down, and looked up. "O-oh, sorry Uni. I didn't see you there," she stammered. Unicorn gazed at her mother with worried eyes. "What does the scroll say?" She said, glancing at the yellowed piece of paper. "Oh, this? Nothing important," Crystal replied, hiding the paper under the table. "If it wasn't important, then you wouldn't be crying," Unicorn said, clasping her mother's talons with her own. Crystal sighed and pulled out the paper. "Fine, you caught me. I didn't want to show you this because I didn't want you to worry," she said, gazing sadly at the scroll. Unicorn looked down at the wooden floor. "I-I see." She said, fiddeling with her talons. It was true, Unicorn did get nervous whenever something like this might happen. Crystal sighed again and started to give the scroll to Unicorn. "Here, read this." Unicorn took the paper and stared down at it. The talonwriting was sloppy and random drops of ink obscured the words. U/nicorn couldn't make much sense of it. Afraid of sounding rude, Unicorn looked up at her mother and said. "I-I can't read it." Crystal nodded. "Yeah, Plum never had the best talonwriting." She took the scroll back from Unicorn and gazed at her daughter sadly. There was a long silence. "Do you really want to know what this says?" Crystal said. Unicorn gazed back at her. "Yes," she said plainly. Crystal sighed and looked at her daughter. "It seems that your cousin Vampire's sickness has gotten worse." She said, her eyes starting to get watery again. Unicorn was confused." Who's Vampire?" she asked, looking at her mother with confusion. Crystal leaned back a bit. "Do you remember Aunt Plum?" She asked. Unicorn nodded, Aunt Plum was a nice dragon, the last time Unicorn had seen her was at Plum's husband's funeral five years ago. She could barely remember her. "Well, she re-married to a fellow named Starburst. A very kind gentledragon with sides from both Night and Sky." Crystal said. Unicorn couldn't do anything but nod. "Starburst had lost his wife the same time Plum lost her husband." Crystal continued. "The two met and decided they would be perfect together. At the time, Starburst had a blind son named Bat, which he had with his old wife, who was a Mudwing." Unicorn nodded again." Poor little Bat had alwayed wanted a sib of some sort and he got that wish when Plum and Starburst had a dragonet of their own." Unicorn smiled, but her smile faded as her mother carried on. "But, Vampire had a disease. A very ugly one to be specific. It's called Porphyria and it causes dragons to have very bad reactions to sunlight. Vampire was named because he had this disease since Porphyria caused vampire myths to start in the community," Crystal said, starting to cry. "Does he need blood to survive?" Unicorn asked quietly. "Yes, Vampire requires blood transplants to live. He is a very weak dragonet but he is happy, neverless." Crystal chuckled. "You could never get that dragonet to stop talking." She smiled for a moment but she quickly grew somber again as she continued. "Recently, Vampire's condition got worse. He's starting to not eat as much as he was and he's growing very tired. Sleeping days away without waking up. Plum doesn't kn-know how much time he has left." Crystal stammered, she started to cry. Unicorn started to cry herself. Even though she had never met this dragonet, she felt awfully bad for him. She lowered her head in respect. "We're going to see him today to pay our respects. You know, just in case he doesn't make it..." Crystal started to sob uncontrolablay. Unicorn wrapped her wings around her mother. "I-I'm so sorry, Uni. I didn't know this would happen. I'm sorry we won't be able to do the things I promised today." Crystal cried. "It's okay. This is more important." Unicorn soothed, hugging her mother tightly. After awhile, Crystal started to calm down and Unicorn released her hug. "W-we should get going." Crystal said, grabbing some fruit and stuffing it into a bag. Unicorn nodded and grabbed another bag to put some more fruit in. The two dragons walked out of the hut. The sun was shinning, it's golden rays stretching across the frosty, snow-covered, ground. Unicorn looked up, clasping the bag of fruit in her left talon. Crystal started to start walking to the South. "Mother, why are you walking? Can't you use your main pair of wings to fly?' Unicorn asked, following her mother. Crystal shook her head." No, I'm afraid not, my dead wing would just leave my lopsided and weigh me down." She sighed, her talons crunching the fresh snow. Unicorn stopped to think. "Mum, I have an idea." Crystal stopped and turned around to gaze at her daughter. "What will that be?" She asked. Unicorn smiled. "Watch." The tribird walked over to her mother and gently rested her talons upon her tattered wing to hold it in place. She lowered her head, the pearly white horn glowing silver as it neared the wing. Unicorn was named after a white unicorn-like horn growing out of her forehead, the horn was due to a mutataion that occured while she was in her egg. Unicorn gently tapped the torn membrane of the wing and it quickly started to mend itself. Crystal was wide-eyed with shock. "H-how?" she stammered. "I animus-blessed my horn to be able to heal any physical injuries, like cuts and brusies and sometimes broken bones, I can't heal any type of sickness though." She said, rubbing her shoulder. "That's amazing, sweetheart," Crystal said in awe, flexing her newly-repaired wing. Unicorn smiled. "Good thing my jewel protects my soul." She said, tapping the purple jewel embedded in her chest. "Yeah. Hey! Can you possibly save Vampire with your magic?" Crystal said, hope filling her eyes. Unicorn frowned. "Maybe, I-I don't want to make it worse. I'm not the best spell-caster. It took awhile to perfect the spell for my horn. Who knows how long it would be for me to perfect Vampire's spell." She said sadly. Crystal's eyes dimmed. "Yeah, you're right. You shouldn't risk it." She said with a sad smile. "I find a way though, one day, if we have enough time..." Unicorn whispered to herself quietly, so that her mother couldn't hear. "Come on, we don't have much time," Crystal said, becoming somber again. Unicorn nodded and silently started to lift into the air. The two dragons flew up into the blue sky and soured off toward the rainforest. Chapter 3 = Unicorn and her mother soured above the snow of their frosty home. The two were silent for most of the flight, not talking much. They flew over the golden sands of the desert and the rocky terrain of the Sky Kingdom. They were getting close. Unicorn could sense that Crystal was worried. Her mother fidgeted during the whole flight and her eyes darted around nervously. Unicorn sighed. Almost there. ''She thought reassuringly To herself. The climate of the mountains gradually got warmer as the dragons neared the Rainforest. There were no clouds in sight and the large, birds of prey flew high in the sky. They reached the Rainforest just four hours before the sun begins to set. The emerald green treetops seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, the air there was slightly cooler than the desert but certainly warmer than the Ice Kingdom. Brightly colored birds swooped below Unicorn, parrots and macaws of all sorts roosted in the tall trees and howler monkeys screamed out their calls. ” It’s beautiful.” Unicorn whispered. During her travels, Unicorn had only been to the Rainforest Kingdom once. She figured that, since the Rainwings and Nightwings were peaceful tribes, there would be no need for her to go and try to stop some sort of war. Crystal flew to her daughter’s side.” It sure is.” She breathed. The two flew in silence for a bit before Crystal stopped in midair.” What is it mother?” Unicorn asked, stopping as well.” We’re here.” Crystal said, starting to hover lower to the ground. Unicorn nodded and followed her mother down to the forest floor. Ahead of them was a small pathway, the vegetation beaten down by thousands of dragon talons. Unicorn and Crystal started forward. They walked for about ten minutes before they reached the village. Unicorn’s eyes widened in wonder. The Rainwing Village was built high in the treetops. Platforms and huts made of different types of branches and roofs woven of fronds peaked out from behind large bunches of leaves.” Whoa, I’ve never been to the Rainwing Village when I was here.” Unicorn said, staring in awe at the expertly-made huts. Crystal nodded and smiled slightly.” This is where I met your father.” She said, glancing up at the tree houses. Unicorn smiled as well, seemingly forgetting her worries. Crystal’s face darkened.” Come.” Unicorn’s smile faded and she followed her mother. Rainwings of all sorts passed glances at Unicorn and Crystal. A young blue and green colored dragonet waved at them. Unicorn smiled the tinyest bit and waved back. The dragonet beamed and flew off, disappearing in the treetops. Crystal continued to walk towards the center of the village. Just then, a dark black dragon popped out of the bushes. ” GAH!” Crystal shrieked, jumping into the air. The stranger giggled.” Got you!” He said happily. Unicorn chuckled softly as her mother regained her composure. She snorted, shuffled her wings, and smiled slightly.” It seems that you did.” She said. The stranger reached out his grey talons and said.” Hi! My name’s Mystic! I haven’t seen you all yet. What’s your names?” Unicorn smiled, and shook Mystic’s talons.” My name is Unicorn and this is my mother, Crystal.” She said happily. Mystic smiled.” It’s very nice to meet you!” This dragon seemed to be a hybrid of Night and Sky. He had pitch black scales expect for the maroon scales going down his torso, his horns curved downward, and he had a small silver earring in his ear. Crystal looked at a small hut somewhere above their heads.” Well, Mystic, we have to get going. It was very nice to meet you and we hope to see you around later.” She said, starting to fly up into the trees. Mystic waved as Unicorn kept up to join her mother.” Goodbye!” He called, disappearing back into the bushes below. ''What a nice dragon. ''Unicorn thought, smiling. As the two continued upward, small butterflies of all colors swarmed around the dragons. Their beautiful wings flashing in the warm sunlight. Unicorn and Crystal landed on a narrow, wooden bridge, the ropes swaying as they landed. A few Rainwings gave startled yelps as the bridge twisted. “ Sorry!” Unicorn said, clamping her talons onto the wood boards to stop it from shaking. The Rainwings up ahead gave a few small sighs of relief and continued on their way. Unicorn ran after her mother as Crystal started to walk again. So, the two exited to bridge and entered the main square of the village. The Main Square was a large wooden platform with multiple small huts in the center arranged in a circle. Multiple rope bridges connecting the the circular platform and lead to multiple huts and other platforms. The Main Square was swarming with life. ” Almost there, almost there.” Crystal repeated silently to herself. Unicorn glanced at her mother then moved on. The young dragonet looked around her at the different shops. One daffodil-colored Rainwing was selling assorted fruits while a cherry-red one was selling small trinkets. In one stall, a dark-orange Rainwing was selling different types of shimmering gems.” Come one, come all!“ The Rainwing said.” Buy one jewel and get another for half-price!” Unicorn noticed some interesting things about this Rainwing. First off, she had a black skull tattoo on her front left talon, she had stripes of blue on her wings, she also had a green underbelly, diamond earrings, and all sorts of different jewelry on her body. The Rainwing caught Unicorn’s look and said.” Ah, what a fine young lady we have here! Would you be of interest in buying one of my jewels here?” She asked, waving her talons above her gems. The jewels were honestly quite pretty, rubies and emeralds caught the sunlight in a magical way and some Amethysts were displayed on faux dragon talons. Unicorn was about to reply when her mother broke into the conversation.” Sorry, but we’re kinda in a rush.” Crystal was looking at the same small hut as before, her eyes quickly glancing from the jewel-seller and the hut. ” I see, but shurly you can stop and look for just one moment?“ The stranger said, picking up a small diamond.” No, I don’t think we can. You see, my sister-in-law‘s son is ''very ''sick, and well, we just want to see him... Before he goes.” Crystal said, choking up again. The stranger’s smile faded.” Is it Plum’s son, is it?” She asked, with worry in her eyes. Crystal nodded.” Y-you now her?” She stammered.“ Of course I do. Plum once bought a ruby necklace from me. We had a good talk, got to know each other, ya know. Her son’s dieing?” Unicorn nodded solemnly. The stranger lowered her head.” I see, do you mind if I tag along with you? Plum was a nice dragon, it saddens me to see her loved one in pain.” Crystal sniffed.” Sure.” She said quietly. The Rainwing nodded and pulled a thin cord that shut the front opening of the stall shut and came out through a door in the side. She quietly walked to Unicorn’s side.” My name’s Black Mamba by the way. But you can call me Mamba, for short.” The gem-seller said. Unicorn nodded.” My name’s Unicorn, this is my mother, Crystal.” Mama a nodded.” It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The three dragons walked toward the hut, talons ''click-clacking ''on the wooden floor. The hut was small in size, it’s walls made of bamboo and it’s roof made of woven leaves. A small red mat on the ground in front of the doorway said ''Welcome, ''in big gold letters. There was no door, just long strands of multi-colored beads in place of the door. Unicorn, Crystal, and Mamba walked through. Inside of the hut was four dragons. One of them was a plum-colored Rainwing with streaks of sad, dark blue rushing through her scales, another was a dark red NightWing with large, maroon-colored wings, who sat next to the Rainwing, holding her talons in his. There was a small dragonet, he had large chocolate brown wings that he held like a bat‘s, his mainscales were black and his horns looked like they were made of wood. He had a blocky snout and his eyes were closed, he said nothing as the dragons entered the room. A small bat hung upside down on the dragonet‘s horns. The last dragon in the room was a sad sight to see. He was deathly thin, with bony features and sharp cheek-bone. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shaky and shallow, his wings were large, in the shape of a RainWing’s with few golden stars and a large blood moon on the inside. His fangs were showing, long and pale in the dark light of the hut, his talons were over-grown. The tribrid had dark black scales, purple underscales, red rombuses ran down his sides, and at the very end of his thin tail, was a silver hook. This was it. They had reached Vampire. Chapter 4 Unicorn looked around and sniffed. Vampire's condition may be worse than what she thought.." Oh!" The Plum colored Rainwing gasped." Crystal! You made it." She smiled sadly." And you brought Unicorn too! Such a pretty girl..." Plum said, walking over to Unicorn and gently putting her dark-purple talons on her cheek. Crystal smiled sadly." We knew you would want us to be here. We haven't seen each other in so long..." She said quietly." We're very grateful that you're here." The dark red hybrid said. Plum looked over and saw Black Mamba." Mamba! You came." She smiled sadly. Mamba nodded. " I knew you needed as much support as you could get." The Rainwing said sadly as Plum walked over and gently hugged her. The dark red dragon sat quietly, staring at the weak dragonet in front of him. Unicorn walked over quietly and sat next to him. The dragon sniffled. Unicorn put her silver talons on his shoulder. She wanted to say something comforting, but she couldn't. It seemed that there was no hope for this poor dragonet. She watched his chest go up and down with the rythem of his laborous breathing. The hut was almost bare, with the exeptations of a few things. Vampire laid on a dark purple and red mat, there was a oven-like mashine in the top left corner, there was a large table close to the oven, and red curtains draped over the small window in the back wall. After the reunions ended, the dragons formed a circle around Vampire. Exept for Bat. Bat stayed where he was, his large ears twitching. Plum's scales changed at a dreary grey-blue and her frill sagged, tears welling up in her eyes. The dark red dragon, Starburst, was staring silently, at his son. Black Mamba had her eyes closed and her head bowed. Crystal was silently weeping. Unicorn lowered her head. Unsure of what to do. Unicorn wanted to help, she wanted to do SOMETHING, anything, to save this poor dragonet. But, she was afraid that that might not be possible. The dragons sat in silence, Vampire in the middle, his shallow breathing was shakey and he twitched his long, back talons. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door frame. Plum turned around to glance at the stranger, her eyes still glassy. The stranger was a Rainwing, his scales didn't seem to have a chosen color, they kept on changing, on his lower, right arm, was a black mecanical arm." Hello." He said clamly. Starburst wirled around." Ah, Citric, how nice to see you." He said plainly." Quite." The stranger said, stepping in. His mecanical arm shuddered and a thin line of stream poured out. Critic sweared and turned a small tab on the side of the contraption. The steam stopped and he looked up to stare at the circle of dragons. " Oh no you don't." Plum growled." You're not coming in with that mecanical monstrocity." Citric gave a bored glance at her." It's a arm sweetie. I need it." He replied, stepping closer. Plum rolled her violet eyes." Whatever, the thing is, ''I ''don't want you to do anymore harm than you have to." She huffed. Citric gave a small smile. " Ah, I'm not here to ''harm. I'm here to give you some... Information, ''that might save your little dragonet here." He said, pointing to vampire. Unicorn looked up. Could this odd Rainwing actually have something that could help Vampire? Plum wasn't amused." Really? Is the information that one of your 'creations' can help my son? Or is it some sort of crazy serum that one of your friends have?" She hissed angrily. Citric gave a dry laugh." No, my dear Plum, it's something ''quite ''different. Something natural and not dragon-made." Unicorn glanced at the dragons around the room. ''Is he telling the truth? ''She thought. " What's the info?" Mamba asked, cocking her head. Citric gazed at her, his scales a odd brownish-green color." Well..." He said, clicking his tounge." There ''might ''be something that grows near the Old Night Kingdom that could heal Vampire..." Citric said slowly. Unicorn lifted her head and perked up." Really? What is it?" She asked. Plum snorted. " I'm not exactly sure. I know it's a type of plant, possibly a type of plant or root..." Citric said, tapping the floor with his talons." How exactly do you know this?" Plum snareled, thumping her tail on the ground. Citric smirked. " Oh, I know lots of things." He said." That's not an answer." Plum growled. Citric rolled his eyes. Unicorn looked at Citric, a little bit of hope blossoming in her heart." What else do you know about the plant?" She asked, stepping closer to Citric. Plum gasped." Unicorn!" She scolded." Don't listen to this maniac!" Citric gave a toothy smile." Now now, Plum. Let the dragonet ask questions. Now, I now that it grows near the Old Night Kingdom, where I'm not sure. It is something edible, it might be some sort of bush. Probaly has great camoflauge to blend in with it's suroundings. That's about it." He said, inspecting his talons. Unicorn nodded. Plum snorted again and scowled. Starburst looked uncertain but hopeful at the same time. Bat was still in his trance-like state. Crystal was looking at unicorn and Plum with concern. And Black Mamba looked ready to spring out of the hut at any moment, ready to search for the plant. Citric looked around the room, seeming to scan the dragon's emotions." Very well, it seems that some of you don't trust me and the other half wants to go search for the cure. It's your choice to be honest. I could careless. But a reminder, this could be the ''only ''cure for Vampire's illness. The choice is yours to weather you want to save him or not." The Rainwing said, starting to back out of the hut. He walked outside and spread his ever-changing wings and flew off. Unicorn looked at Vampire. He needed their help. She looked up at Plum, her aunt was fuming. The now-red Rainwing snapped her head at Unicorn and said." Listen here, don't you dare listen to a word that loon says, because if you do it'll end up in a disas-oh." She stopped, seeing the smile spread across Unicorns face. " No, no, no, NO. I see that look! Don't give me that look!" Plum gasped, shaking her head." Aunt Plum, mother, Uncle Starburst, I'm going to go save Vampire." Unicorn said, standing up. Crystal gave her daughter a sad look." Oh Unicorn, we all want to save Vampire as much as you do. But Critic isn't the most trustful dragon, he could be giving us false hope and information. We can't risk it." She said." But we can try!" Unicorn said defiantly. Crystal sighed." But Unicorn..." She sighed. Unicorn looked down at her mother." No, I am at ''least ''going to see if the plant exists. I want to help!" She said." Unicorn..." Crystal started. Black Mamba stopped her." Let the girl go. I'll go assist her if she gets into any danger." She said. Unicorn smiled." Besides, it can't hurt to look." The Rainwing smiled." I'll come too." Said a soft voice from the other side of the room. Unicorn turned. Bat was now on his feet and staring at Unicorn with pale, brown eyes." Bat, no, absolutly not. It's to dangerous for you." Plum scolded. Bat sighed." Mother, I can do this, I've protected myself before, I can do it again." The bat hanging on his horns squeaked as if to agree. Plum gave something between a huff and a sigh." Fine, since there's no talking you out of this, I'll lt you go. But you HAVE to listen to Black Mamba." She said. Bat nodded and felt his way over to Unicorn." So, you're letting us go?" Unicorn said, feeling ready to leap out of the hut and start flying." I guess so." Plum said, sitting down and putting her head in her talons. Unicorn beamed and looked at the others. She ran up to her mother and hugged her tight." Love you." She whispered. Crystal returned that anounccment with a tighter hug. Unicorn smiled and let go, and bowed to Starburst and Plum. She turned around to look at Mamba and Bat." Are you all ready?" She asked, walking towards the door frame. " Ready as I'll ever be." Bat replied following her. Mamba nodded exitedly. Unicorn smiled and leaped off the platform and soured into the sky." Well, here we go!" The trio of dragons flew over the Rainforest. The green of the trees bluring underneath them as they shot across the sky. Unicorn was determined to find that plant, no matter the cost. The dragons flew to the edge of the Rainwing Village, parrots and butterflies fluttered beneath them. After awhile, the sun began to sink below the horizon and the sky became a colauge of reds and greens. With some purple here and there. " This looks like a nice place to rest." Unicorn said, landing on the soft ground. The gang had found an empty clearing a few miles away from the edge of the village." Hmmm." Bat mumbled as he landed, his bat squeaking as it started to wake. " Sorry." Unicorn said, forgetting that Bat was blind." It's alright, that happens a lot. I've gotten used to it." He replied, starting to settle down. Unicorn didn't know how to reply so she started to set up camp. Black Mamba went to collect some twigs for a fire and Unicorn went to go look for some fruit. The trio ate a feast of berries, fruits, and hunted down animals. Unicorn avoided eating the corpses of the slain animals. Black Mamba started to settle down and made herself a small nest made out of dead leaves. Bat just curled up on a patch of dirt and started to snore loudly. Unicorn made herself a small mat made out of leaves and twigs. ''It's all up to us now. ''She thought. Suddently, a roar echoed through the Rainforest. Chapter 5 Unicorn and the others shot up. Black Mamba looked around wildly while Bat seemed to be petrified." Tigers." He whispered fearfully." Tigers?!" Mamba said, starting to back away from the camp. Then, a non-feline, roar echoed through the forest. " That sound dragon." Unicorn said. Bat lept up and walked to her side." They need our help." Unicorn said, looking at Mamba." You can stay here, me and Mamba can go look for the dragon." She said to Bat. Bat nodded and stood his ground in the center of the clearing." Let's go." Unicorn nodded to Mamba. The Rainwing nodded and rushed after Unicorn as the dragonet ran off into the thick vegetation. The roars of the tiger and the dragon were getting louder as the two neared the fighting. Snaps and hisses could be heard as the animal and dragon fought. Then, as Unicorn and Mamba was about to push aside some bushes to see what was happening and who they needed to help. A crash sounded and talon-steps thumped across the ground." O-oh my." A voice of a dragonet said." D-do you need help?" It asked. The roaring just increased and the hissing went wild. "O-oh dear." The dragonet said. The voice sounded male and the dragonet certainly didn't know what to do. Unicorn pushed the bushes aside and stepped into the small clearing. There was three forms of life. Two of them were tigers, at least, Unicorn thought one of them was a tiger. Upon closer inspection, the second tiger wasn't a tiger at all. It was a wingless dragonet with the stripe-patterns and scale-color of a tiger. The other tiger, was just a tiger. The two thrashed in the dusty clearing. They had worn away the grass below them and there was now, nothing but dirt in it's place. Mud clug to the tiger's fur and the dragonet's orange and black scales. Claws and talons swiped at each other and pearly white fangs were bared. It was a full-on tussel over there. The third form of life was the voice that they had heard earlier. It was a dragonet, as Unicorn had suspected. Although, it was a strange one. He seemed full Seawing, but his coloring was... Unique. Instead of the normal blue and green of normal Seawings. He was an orange-color with his tail a shade of gold, he had bright sky blue glowstripes and teal membrane on his webs, and his eyes were a bright yellow. It reminded Unicorn of an owl's eyes. The strange Seawing was staring aukwardly at the fighting creature, standing far away, so he wouldn't get hit with a thrashing tail. Mamba stood next to Uniocrn." What should we do?" Unicorn whispered to her." I'm not sure, tiger attacks don't normally happen." Mamba whispered back. Unicorn glanced at the Seawing dragonet. He glanced back at her then averted his eyes. Unicorn shook her head and gazed at the fighting dragons. ''Maybe I could use my magic? ''She thought, glancing down at her talons. But, just as she was about to cast one of her spells, the tiger-like dragonet reared up on her muscular, hind legs and grabbed the tiger by the scruff of it's neck. The dragonet roared and twisted it's arms violently to the right. Twisting the cat's neck. Unicorn, Black Mamba, and the Seawing stared, open mouthed and wide-eyed at the wingless dragon. The stranger shook her head, glared around at the crowd, and started to stomp away." Wait!" Unicorn said, running towards the dragonet. It stopped and glared at her, huffing a cloud of white smoke. Unicorn stopped, temporaily stunned by the feriosity of the dragonet's gaze. She shook herself and continued." What's your name?" Was the only thing she could think of to say at the moment. The stranger growled and huffed more smoke." Tiger." She snareled. Unicorn was dumbfounded for seemingly no reason." Well, that's kindaaa..." She stopped as Tiger glared at her with her angry orange and gold eyes." Ironic." Unicorn whispered under her breath. Tiger huffed and started to walk away again. The Seawing dragonet and Mamba rushed to Unicorn's side." We could use your help." Mamba said, jesturing to Unicorn. Tiger looked back and glared." What could you use me for. I'm a useless piece of trash, I can't fly, only fight." She glared. " That's exactly why we need you. We could use a protector on our journey." Unicorn said, smiling slightly. Tiger wirled around and hissed." I'm ''not ''a protector, I'm a ''killer." She snareled." No you're not." Unicorn soothed, surprisingly calm. " What do you know? You've only just met me!" Tiger roared." I know that you're angry." She replied, gazing at Tiger with her pale blue eyes." No joke." Tiger growled." Come with us, please, you can fight anything if you want. Just as long as it's nessecary and you don't kill them." Unicorn said, putting out her talons. Tiger huffed and said." Fine, I'll go with you." She walked past Unicorn without taking her talon and stood next to Mamba. Unicorn turned and gazed at the Seawing." What's your name?" She asked. The dragonet looked around nervously." M-me?" He stammered. Unicorn nodded. " O-oh, my name's Killifish." The odd dragonet said, rubbing his arm. Unicorn smiled." Well, it's nice to meet you! Do you want to join us?" She asked quietly. Killifish stopped to think for a moment." Ssssure." He said, walking beside her." What are you traveling for anyway?" He asked. " Oh, we're just going to get a cure for my cousin." Unicorn replied. Killifish seemed relived." Oh, that seems fun." He said, walking in front of her. Unicorn nodded. Mamba yawned and said." Now, let's go back and get some sleep. I'm tuckered." Chapter 6 The group of dragons woke early the next morning. Bat, who was introduced to Killifish and Tiger last night, was the first one to rise. Unicorn and the others were close behind him. The sky was a redish color with some orange here and there. Signaling for an upcoming storm. Killifish shook his head. " We shouldn't fly today." He said." A red sky in the morning means a storm is coming. We should wait for tommarow." Unicorn shook her head." No, we don't have much time. If the storm gets too bad, we'll stop and take shelter, alright?" Killifish seemed worried but nodded anyway. So, the dragonets caught and gathered a small breakfast and they were off, souring through the red sky. Dark grey clouds were already gathering up ahead. Unicorn could see Killifish shudder out of the corner of her eyes. They flew across the Rainforest, the fauna being scarce since it was only the break of dawn. Soon enough, they started to reach the end of the Rainforest. The Claws Of The Clouds Moutains was up ahead, tall and grey against the ever-darkening sky. The dragons were far off, but, the size of the moutains were intimadaiting. The sky was covered with dark grey clouds. A clap of thunder rang out and a bright flash of lightning went off in the distance. Killifish and Bat winced." My ears..." Bat whispered. His bat, who Unicorn learned name's was Fang, shivered. The air was gradualy getting colder and a cold wind blew over the dragons. " We should land." Killifish said. Unicorn shook her head." Not yet, when the rain comes and it starts pouring down, we'll stop." She shouted back since the winds was starting to howl. Killifish sighed, Mamba flapped her wings and caught an air current, propeling her forward. Unicorn jestured for the others to follow Mamba. Unicorn tilted her wings a bit to catch the current and she catched up to Mamba in no time. Bat flew behind her and Killifish was in the very back. As they got closer to the moutains, the clouds darkened and more thunder roared through the sky. Then the rain started. Unicorn felt the first few droplets on her snout, shaking her head vigerously to shake them off." Unicorn..." Killifish said, eyeing the sky with worry. Unicorn nodded and started to land on a rocky boulder. The others did the same and landed on a few near by boulders as well. The wind as well as the rain increased a bit. " Do you see any type of shelter?" Mamba asked, raising her voice a bit to rival against the howling wind." No." Unicorn replied, gazing around for some sort of cave. There was nothing but dull grey rocks for miles around. Unicorn started to get worried." FOLLOW ME." She shouted, flicking her tail. The others nodded and started to follow Unicorn. The rain was starting to fall at a steady pace now, getting into the dragon's eyes and making their talons slick. But still, they trecked on. After about ten minutes of walking on slick rocks with no sign of a shelter. Bat gave up. He flopped down on the ground and said." Leave me here, I'm too tired." Unicorn wasn't having it." No, you're coming with us weather you like it or not. Bat moaned and slowly got up. Unicorn glanced around again for another shelter. She saw none. The tribrid sighed and started to walk again. The others grounded and followed. The rain was falling very rapidly now and Unicorn knew she needed to find a cave, and fast. It was starting to get very hard to walk with the wind blowing in the opposite direction. Bat had to hold on to Killisfish since bother of them were at risk of blowing away. Twenty more minutes passed and there was, still, no sight of shelter. " UNICORN, WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO STOP!" Mamba yelled, stopping and bracing herself against the wind. Unicorn nodded and turned around, her back against the wind. The others did the same and desperatly began to look for a place where they couldn't be thrown away from the wind. Unicorn looked at a large boulder. " OVER THERE." She shouted, pointing to the rock. The others rushed over and ran behind it. Although they wern't safe from the rain, the wind was blocked off. The group sighed with relife." That's better." Killifish said, rain pouring down on his head. Unicorn nodded." The rain is annoying but, it's better tan the wind." She said. The others nodded and sat down." Let's wait for the storm to pass." Mamba said, laying down. The others agreed and started to rest. After about two hours, Unicorn's eyes fluttered open. The rain had stopped and she had seemed to have fallen asleep. She looked around at the others and gasped. They were all stuck in the mud. Chapter 7 Unicorn, Bat, Mamba, Killifish, and Tiger were arm-deep in discusting brown mud. Appearently, the group had dozed off and the rain had caused a mudslide to rush over the dragons. Tiger roared." THIS IS JUST FINE AND DANDY!" She screamed. Unicorn hushed her, Killifish winced." Quiet, we don't want to cause something ELSE to fall on us." She said quietly. Tiger grumbeled and fumed in silence. ''Okay, okay, lets see what we can do. ''Unicorn thought, trying to keep herself calm. She looked around for a branch she could use as a lever to pull herself out. She saw nothing but grey rocks and mud though. She looked around worridly one last time before saying." Can anyone see any type of branch I could use to get us out of here?" " No." Mamba replied. Killifish, Tiger, and Bat all shook their heads, Tiger growled again. Unicorn sighed. She was slowly starting to lose hope, she could already feel herself starting to slowly sink deeper into the mud. In at least an hour, she and her friends would be drowned in mud, never to be remembered. Then a voice rang out. " HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR US!" It was a female's voice, a bit young, and it was very high-pitched. Another voice hushed the first, another female. Unicorn's eyes brightened and she looked up." YES! YES, WE CAN HEAR YOU!" She shouted." What happened to the no shouting rule?" Tiger muttered. Unicorn ignored her, if she was going to be sour, she'll let her be sour. The high-pitched voice yelled back." COME ON GUYS! THERE'S SOMEONE OVER HERE!" The same voice who hushed voice number one earlier hushed her again. What sounded like talonsteps scraped against the stones. After a moment, a rainbow-colored Silkwing appeared, behind her, three other dragons followed. One dragon was a male, light green Ice/Sea hybrid with spurts of dark blue around his face, another one was a female Sandwing with a large build and a frill lined with gold, and the last one was a Nightwing/Silkwing who looked like a starburst of space. The Silkwing rushed over to the edge of the clearing that was now a mud pit." HEY GUYS!" She said, still shouting." I'M PRISMDANCER!" The little Silkwing was bouncing up and down with exitment, seemingly ignoring the fact that the dragons below her were sinking. The large Sandwing walked up behind the exited dragonet. Unicorn could now see that the Sandwing had five pearcing in each ear." Now now, calm down now. No need to shout." She said soothingly. It was the same voice who hushed the Silkwing earlyer. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (ScrollreaderTheTribird)